1. Field of Invention
This invention relates the use of cortisol blockers (glucocorticoid receptor [GR] antagonists) for the prevention or addiction induced anxiety and withdrawal side effects as a therapeutic and in concert with a diagnostic. Such addictions could be, but are not limited to, alcohol, drugs, caffeine, sugar, food, nicotine, etc. The present invention further relates to the use of cortisol blockers (GR antagonists) for wound healing and transplants, the prevention or treatment osteoporosis, whether stress induced or related to dysregulated or elevated cortisol of the elderly, and the rapid healing of bone related injuries, and stem cell-related regenerative therapies.
2. Description of Related Art
ORG 34517 is one of a class of therapeutic agents designed to block the glucorticoid receptor (GR), acting as an antagonist for endogenous cortisol. Its primary developmental pathway has been as a treatment for neuropsychiatric diseases that are characterized by dysregulated signaling in the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis, often with higher than normal circulating levels of endogenous cortisol. Of particular note are the phase 2 clinical trials that have been completed for the treatment of psychotic depression. Other possible uses in this disease category which are under investigation include: post-traumatic stress disorder, weight gain in patients requiring long term anti-psychotic medication, hospital delirium of the elderly, etc.
The present invention provides a low cost rapid response diagnostic system to determine salivary cortisol levels in patients selected as potential candidates for GCR (glucocorticoid receptor) antagonist therapy utilizing a GCR antagonist such as ORG 34517. (See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120201747 (Altschul et al.), incorporated herein in its entirety).
The endogenous glucocorticoids are steroids predominantly produced in the adrenal cortex. Glucocorticoids are important steroids for intermediary metabolism, immune, musculoskeletal, connective tissue and brain function. The main glucocorticoid in the body is cortisol. The production and secretion of cortisol is governed by a complex and highly efficient system that includes the hypothalamus, pituitary and the adrenal glands i.e., hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis (HPA). Cortisol secretion has a circadian release rhythm with peak values in early morning and trough values at midnight.
The production and secretion of the most important glucocorticoid, cortisol, is governed by a complex and highly efficient system that includes the hypothalamus, pituitary and the adrenal glands i.e., hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis. Cortisol secretion is regulated by the suprachiasmatic nucleus of the hypothalamus into a circadian release rhythm. The timing is synchronized with the solar day by dark-light shifts, which normally reflect the habitual sleep-wake pattern. Therefore in healthy persons, the cortisol secretion has a 24-hour circadian pattern with peak serum levels in the early morning, 3-6 hours after onset of sleep, and nadir levels around midnight. Physical and psychological stressors also activate cortisol secretion. Changed patterns of serum cortisol levels have been observed in connection with abnormal adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH), levels, clinical depression, psychological stress, and physiological stressors such as hypoglycemia, illness, fever, trauma, surgery, fear, pain, physical exertion, or temperature extremes. Cortisol levels and responsiveness may also differ from normal for elderly individuals and in individuals with autism or Asperger's syndrome.
Glucocorticoids (GCs) such as, in humans, cortisol, perform several important functions. These include participating in the regulation of carbohydrate, protein and fat metabolism by signaling the liver to make glucose and glycogen, the adipose tissues to release lipids and fatty acids into the bloodstream, and the skeletal muscles to release proteins or amino acids into the bloodstream. GCs also decrease bone formation.
GCs also regulate the body's inflammatory response as well. GCs are part of the feedback mechanism in the immune system that inhibits immune activity (i.e., inflammation). GCs cause their effects by binding to the GCR. The activated GCR complex in turn up-regulates the expression of anti-inflammatory proteins in the nucleus (a process known as transactivation) and represses the expression of pro-inflammatory proteins in the cytosol by preventing the translocation of other transcription factors from the cytosol into the nucleus (transrepression) (Rhen T and Cidlowski J A. NEJM 2005; 353: 1711-23).
GCR antagonist therapy is helpful in patients with abnormally high levels of cortisol (but maintained circadian rhythm), over responsiveness to normal levels, or high night time cortisol levels as a feature of disrupted circadian rhythm. Such altered cortisol physiology may relate to acute or chronic stress (e.g. related to physical or psychological trauma) or as an age related change in elderly individuals. Successful therapeutic use of such agents is thus often dependent on determining circadian cortisol levels (either peak levels during the day, e.g., at noon, or measurements taken every 4 hours or 6 hours over a 24 hour period). This combined system of salivary cortisol quantification as an enabling device for its paired GCR antagonist will identify individuals for whom GCR antagonist therapy has a benefit.
The glucocorticoid receptor (GR) is expressed at high levels in some normal tissues, but not in others. Likewise, malignant tumors of diverse types and sites have variable GR expression. When present in normal or tumor (benign or malignant) tissues, this GR expression may be variously located in some or all of their cellular sub-compartments: 1. stem cells; 2. progenitor (so called “transit amplifying”) cell descendents of activated stem cells; and 3. differentiated progeny of activated stem or progenitor cells.
The present invention therefore relates to the use of GR antagonists (e.g., ORG 34517—a relatively specific GR antagonist, RU486—a non-specific GR antagonist, and others) for the prevention or addiction induced anxiety and withdrawal side effects as a therapeutic, for wound healing and transplants, for the prevention or treatment of osteoporosis, whether stress induced or related to dysregulated or elevated cortisol of the elderly, and for the rapid healing of bone related injuries, and stem-cell regenerative therapies.
To avoid possible negative side effects of systemic blockade of GR, the present invention further relates to localized treatment with GR antagonists through direct application to, for example, bone fracture areas, to cells, tissues or organs outside of the body in advance of transplantation or injection for pre-therapeutic conditioning, or to topically to traumatic wound sites.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.